Sewer Brats
by turtlegirls16
Summary: No place is a safe place for us runaways. Especially when three of us are 10 and under. Especially, Especially; if you're a runaway in New York City. But we'll make it, they'll see. All those who think we can't survive will be proven wrong.
1. I have a plan

The school bell rings and I dash out the door, eager to get home.

No I'm not rushing home to watch an episode of my favorite teen drama, like normal teens do.

I'm rushing home to see my siblings-hoping, praying they're ok.

I get so worried when I leave for school every day that something might happen to them while I'm not there to protect them.

You may ask: What is it I protect them from?

Well the answer is simple: My mother.

I'm not going to lie; my mother is a hooker, drunkard, and the nastiest woman on the planet.

She beats us constantly, especially the younger ones when I'm not present.

Last time, I came home to find my mother standing over my baby sister ILLY with a knife in hand and Katelyn and Ryan dragging at her feet to stop her.

That's why I must be there for them, to protect them.

And that's why I've decided it's time to end our misery.

I have a plan.

It may not be a solid, for-sure-to-work plan, but it's our only hope.

And I plan to do it tonight.

I came home to the noise of crying, screaming and yelling.

ILLY was crying in her highchair, Katelyn was screaming for mother to stop hurting Ryan, and mother was yelling at all three of them.

I intervened immediately.

I cut in front of mother, releasing her grip on Ryan.

"Hello mother, I'm home." I said innocently.

She slapped me across my face.

"It's about time you got your skinny little a** home! The kitchen needs to be cleaned, the laundry done, and shut that baby up before I do kill her this time!" She yelled at me.

With that she stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her.

I bent down to look over Ryan.

"Are you ok Tawny? Did that hurt?" He asked me.

"Nah I'm fine." I reassured him.

I looked at him.

He was five and not to mention small for his age.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes, which right now were red from crying.

He had his thumb stuck in his mouth.

Normally I would have scolded him, but right now he needed the comfort.

I got up and walked over to the still wailing ILLY.

I picked her up from the highchair.

This calmed her down some, but she still whimpered.

I patted her auburn curls.

"I know, you're hungry, poor baby. Katelyn will you hold ILLY for me will I fix her bottle?" I asked handing the baby to her.

She nodded, and sat down to bounce ILLY on her knee.

ILLY's hazel eyes were glassy from her tears, and she had stuffed her whole hand in her mouth to distract her stomach from how hungry it was.

She was nine months, almost a year old.

I prepared the bottle and popped it in the microwave to heat it up.

While I waited I watched Katelyn bounce ILLY.

Brave Kate.

The girl was ten years old with short orange hair cut to her ears, and green eyes.

She shouldn't have had to bear this torture; none of them should have to.

That is why we must leave tonight….

* * *

><p><strong>Hey faithful readers! T-Girl here!<strong>

**Bet you can't guess what today is?**

**That's right! It's my one year anniversary on FanFiction!**

**^^ I can say its been really fun getting to know other writers her on FFnet.**

**I've loved reading/reviewing everyone's stories.**

**I just wanna thank everyone Ive met for making my first year on FF so great!**

**Especial thanx to my sis Who.**

**^^ Thanx for being here for me sis!**

**Love, T-Girl.**


	2. Runaways in the sewers

Leo sat meditating in the dojo.

While he did, thoughts of all that had happened to him and his family in the past few years, passed through his mind.

He thought of their first home; of how many memories that had happened there.

Come to think of it, he and his brothers hadn't seen that place since they had retrieved the last of their stuff.

That had been-what?-two years ago?

In fact he had heard that it had been rebuilt by the city, because they kept getting complaints of about the drainage pipes backing up.

"I wonder if it still looks the same?" He asked himself.

He and his brothers would have to visit it sometime…..

* * *

><p>It was midnight and I could hear mother snoring loudly down the hall.<p>

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my back pack I had packed earlier.

"Katelyn get up and get dressed we're leaving." I said softly shaking her awake.

All my siblings shared a room with me, partly because it was safer that way, but mostly because mother took up the other rooms with her junk.

"Leaving?" Kate asked as she got dressed.

"Yes we're running away, so mother can't hurt us anymore." I explained.

Kate nodded, too tired to complain.

"Go wake up Ryan and help him get dressed." I instructed her as I went to get ILLY.

I wrapped her in a blanket and grabbed her stuffed bunny.

Then I slowly picked her up.

She didn't stir.

For a baby she was a heavy sleeper.

Katelyn and Ryan were ready.

Silently we walked down the hall to the front door.

I opened it, and we left.

"Hold Ryan's hand and take mine." I instructed Kate.

She did as she was told; taking Ryan's little hand in hers, and grasping my one free hand.

We made our way to the sidewalk.

I had no idea where we were going to go, but anyplace was better than home.

As we walked down the street we passed several shady characters.

I tightened my grip on Kate's hand.

She gave me a reassuring squeeze in return.

I put my head down as we passed a bunch of Purple Dragons in an alleyway.

Despite my precaution, they still noticed me.

Being seventeen, I tended to attract more attention then I wanted.

I heard them whispering things to each other, a sign that things were about to get ugly.

They started trailing us at a distance.

I tugged Kate's hand and walked faster.

"Whatever happens do not let go of Ryan's hand." I whispered hurriedly to her.

She nodded.

"Hey Sweet Heart Wait Up!" One of the dragons yelled.

I pulled Katelyn into a run.

The thugs only laughed at this challenge and ran after us.

The stupid idiot that I was, I turned down an alleyway and was met with solid concrete.

"Typical." I thought.

I could hear the thug's footsteps getting closer.

Kate looked at me with frightened eyes.

I quickly looked around for an escape; and I found one.

I thrust ILLY into Kate's arms and hurriedly took off the manhole cover.

"Go!" I ordered her.

She handed me ILLY, then proceeded to help Ryan climb down with her.

I came down quickly after them, pulling the cover in place behind me.

But I didn't stop there. "C'mon!" I cried, grabbing Kate's hand and running down the tunnel…..

* * *

><p>Donnie was working in his lab when the security alarm went off.<p>

No sooner had he started checking the cause, than his brothers were right beside him.

"What is it Don? An intruder?" Leo asked anxiously.

"I'm looking into it right now." Donnie replied, checking his computer.

"It looks like one of the northern manholes was opened. Let me see if one of the cameras caught anything." Donnie said, quickly bringing up the security screens.

They all looked intently at the screen, as Donnie rewound the tape.

"There!" Donnie exclaimed, freezing the tape.

It was blurry, but it was easy to make out three human figures.

"One of them appears to be holding something." Don pointed out.

"Probably some punks messing with explosives!" Raph growled.

"In the sewers?" Mikey asked.

"Well whoever they are, and whatever their purpose, we need to get them out of the sewers." Donnie said.

"Agreed, let's head out!" Leo exclaimed…..


End file.
